


Nothing Left to Debate

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: A younger Balthier comes to terms with how freedom can change its shape in life.





	Nothing Left to Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



“Are you finished?”

“No,” he replies most impulsively.  Thinking about it, he continues, “No, I think I shall sulk a bit longer, if it’s all the same.”

“Very well.”

With that, she stands to leave, leaving him alone in the cockpit.

Balthier hadn’t realized he’d had expectations until she dashed them like that.  Dragging himself after her, he catches up in the engine room.

“You know, I was rather hoping for an argument.”

One ear tics toward him, and he knows she’s listening.  Only no response is forthcoming, so Balthier drops down to seat himself, letting his legs hang down from the catwalk.

“Are you angry with me?”

Fran’s nose wrinkles at the question.  Slowly, she turns her head towards him.

“Do you want me to be?”

The question blindsides him.  As does the simple fact that he’s not sure.

Abandoning her tools, Fran comes to stand before him.  Balthier straightens, finding himself in the most unusual position of meeting her eyes without having to look up.

“What is it that you want, Balthier?”

The question is simple; the words measured.  Avoiding her gaze, he locks his fingers through the grating between his knees.  He gives the only answer he’s ever known.

“The only thing I’ve always wanted – my freedom.”

“Does my presence constrain your freedom, then?”

At his silence, her nail comes up under his chin, and she regards him thoughtfully, as though she can read the answer in the depths of his eyes.

Knowing Fran, she probably can.

Chaos comes so easily to her.  She adapts like the plants of the green forest, evergreen and ever growing.  Whereas to Balthier, life is ordered: every gear has its place and those that are broken or don’t fit must be tossed away.

Only... Only _somehow,_ in the time they’ve been together, she’s grown into him, vines twisting up in all the machinery, and not only doesn’t he know how that’s happened, he doesn’t know how it’s happened and yet everything still _works_.

“No,” he manages at last.  “If anything, it... enhances it.”

“Then what is it,” she asks simply, “that you are so determined to struggle against?”

Balthier touches her fingers.  A smile takes him, faintly and despite all rational thought.

“What have I ever done to deserve you in my life?”

She blinks at him.

Then steps away.

“Nothing,” she replies, in a light tone.  “Perhaps you ought start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take this thing, I hope you like the thing. :)


End file.
